Ese momento chistoso
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Alucard estaba ocupado con otro asunto e Integra manda al capitán Pip Bernadotte para ir a buscarlo…Encontrar a Seras y a Alucard en su momento XD [Parodia] de mi fic Cazándote.


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de Hellsing, este fic se me ocurrió cuando volví a leer mi propio fic, ajajja, que posiblemente haga una segunda parte, todavía no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Porque me falta buscarle un buen desarrollo :D … **_

_**Bueno nada más que decir comencemos**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenece.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Es una pequeña parodia de mi fic "**__Cazándote__**". Alucard x Seras. Espero que les guste… Jejej :D**_

_**Summary: Alucard estaba ocupado con otro asunto e Integra manda al capitán Pip Bernadotte para ir a buscarlo…Encontrar a Seras y a Alucard en su momento XD [Parodia] de mi fic **__**Cazándote**__**.**_

_**Ese momento chistoso**_

Una noche en la mansión Hellsing, como de costumbre, Integra revisaba algunos archivos e videos que contenían información sobre un nuevo vampiro que había sido asesinado, gracias a su siervo: Alucard.

Walter le servía el té a su ama, pero mientras tanto, el miraba lo que estaba haciendo ella con los archivos, algunos las acomodaba a un costado de su escritorio; esta vez, Integra estaba relajada, _¿relajada?_, si lo más raro fue que, no estaba su sirviente molestándola con sus burlas. Estaba tan pacifico que podía decir _hola_ y eso rebotaría en toda su cuarto transformando un simple eco. Saco su puro que tenía guardado en un cajón de su escritorio.

— ¡Capitán Bernadotte! —levanto la voz llamándolo.

—Sí, Integra.

—Bernadotte, quiero que vayas a buscar a Alucard y a Seras, los necesito a ambos para una misión—le decía ella al sacar su puro de la boca para que, salga el humo.

—Como usted ordene—dijo Pip al retirarse del lugar, acomodándose su sombrero. Últimamente él no había visto a su mignonette pasear en el jardín como ella hacia siempre, era tan extraño…Y también sospechoso. —_ ¿Dónde estas mignonette?_ —se preguntaba en su mente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la habitación de la draculina; el vampiro mayor le había impedido que saliera de su propio cuarto, este le bloqueaba la puerta: no quería dejarla ir a ningún lado, ya que hoy era su noche, ambos estaban sin misiones, por ahora Integra no lo necesitaba, todo estaba perfecto para el conde… Y además quería aprovechar este momento. —Chica policía, deberías divertirte un poco—insinuó el vampiro con sonrisa sádica.

— ¡Maestro! —levanto la voz Seras sonrojada.

—No te hagas la inocente… Si lo hacemos varias veces y en ningún momento te negaste—le decía Alucard en tono burlón, la chica policía no dejaba de sonrojarse por lo que decía su propio maestro, la dejo perpleja, era verdad de que, ella no se negó en ningún momento… Pero antes, el mismo se metió en los sueños de ella, le puso una trampa y también engaño en varias ocasiones a Pip Bernadotte.

—Creo que gane y merezco mi premio—dijo Alucard al agarrarla del brazo para atraerla.

La draculina trataba de desviar su cabeza, para tratar de evitarlo, aunque fue imposible ya que, este la tomo del mentón así unir sus labios con los de ella. El la apoyaba contra la pared y mientras, con su mano izquierda recorría y le acariciaba su figura.

Por un momento, Seras se estremeció un poco, el conde dejo de besarla para después inclinar un poco la cabeza en la zona del cuello, el abrió su boca mostrando sus blancos y grandes colmillos: le mordió en esa piel tan suave, tibia e blanca. La joven draculina sentía la lengua de su maestro, que limpiaba el cuello manchado con ese dulce éxtasis. —_Maestro_—susurro ella con voz cortante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Pip Bernadotte llego al pasillo de las habitaciones de sus otros dos compañeros, miro ambas puertas, él sabía que Alucard estaba despierto _¿creo?, _Pero lo que si sabía era que, su mignonette seguía durmiendo, a veces Seras Victoria dormía de mas… "El vampiro pervertido", siempre fue a despertarla, aunque el este presente protegiéndola de ese vampiro.

—Debe estar aquí—dijo este al apoyar las yemas de sus dedos en el picaporte.

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Seras, ¿viste a Alucard? —pregunto este al abrir la puerta.

El mercenario quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones (_**forma chibi)**_; vio al mismo vampiro pervertido chupándole la sangre a su mignonette, el apretó fuerte el puño y al igual que sus dientes. — ¡Alucard! — grito Bernadotte enojado.

El conde voltea y todavía mantenía sostenía en sus brazos a Seras; este seguía alimentándose de ella, luego, la draculina lo empuja brutalmente para que se despegue de ella. Pip _**(forma chibi) **_los miraba a ambos, expresando su enojo. —Ella no es tu alimento—musito al agarrar a la chica policía del brazo.

—Corrección, idiota, es mi desayuno, mi merienda y mi cena, Jajaja—dijo el vampiro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamo _**(Seras en forma chibi)**_

Los dos hombres, comenzaron a agarrar a Seras Victoria de ambos brazos…La jefa de la organización Hellsing, los estaba espiando con su cámara al igual que Walter. Por el acto inmaduro de aquellos dos, Integra decidió actuar; sacando de su cajón revolver, que lo tenía para estas circunstancias.

—Ahora vuelvo, Walter—decía ella al levantarse de su lugar para después dirigirse a esa habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Ella es mía! —exclamo el capitán Bernadotte al jalar del brazo a Seras.

— ¡No!, ella es mía—grito Alucard al atraer hacia él.

— ¡Par de idiotas, dejen a Victoria en paz…!—levanto la voz Integra al disparar a su sirviente, sin piedad. El mercenario se quedo sorprendido por el acto de aquella mujer, —Y todo por tu culpa…Bernadotte, no sabes hacer nada de nada—insinuó al irse al lado de su sirvienta.

—La próxima vez, ustedes dos van a hacer las misiones juntos y Seras tendrá unas semanas de vacaciones—

— ¿De verdad? Integra-sama—indago la chica policía haciendo cara de _**neko**_.

— ¡No!

—_Estos dos no pueden tranquilizarse un poco, creo que hay que tirarles una cubeta con agua_—pensó la jefa al sonreír de lado.

Cuando ella se retiro, Victoria se quedo desilusionada, quería tener esas vacaciones para estar libre de aquellos dos inmaduros…Suspiro y los miro a ambos dos, —Ahora van a ver ustedes dos—musito al sonreír maliciosa e sus ojos retomaron de color rojizo intenso. La puerta se cerró fuerte, _**(manera chibi) **_por fuera la mansión parecía que estaba saltando e saliendo humo desde el cuarto de la chica policía, ya que por la culpa de estos dos, Seras Victoria no pudo tener vacaciones por una semana…

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**Bueno me despido…¡ Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
